We Must Move On
by acting girl
Summary: Jim has died, but has one mission left before he can leave behind the love of his life...I wrote this the day after Jim died on Ghost Whisperer, unknowing that the producers would take a really stupid road with his character. Some Jimel also some Rilinda


AN -- I don't own Ghost Whisperer, I just love the show...and I hate what they did to Jim...so this is one story that popped into my head...I wrote it shortly after Jim died...and actually before he possessed Sam...

~ONE SHOT~

Melinda was walking around the house she had shared with Jim, her late husband. She hadn't seen him since she held his hand as he died. Which honestly relieved her; it meant that he had crossed over. She knew she couldn't cross him over; Andrea was hard enough two years ago. The very thought of crossing Jim over made her heart break even more than it had as he died. She looked at the house that Jim fixed up for them, the home that they were making together. She knew she couldn't stay, she had asked Delia to sell it for her.

Delia and Ned were also walking around; Delia was looking into appraising the house for her friend. Ned was just there for support. He had always considered Melinda an older sister, so the thought that she was in so much pain brought pain to his own heart.

Melinda had found her and Jim's wedding album. She sat down and started to look through it and the tears had begun to fall. She touched the picture of Jim, Andrea, and her; it started to kill her deep inside knowing that both of those people were gone. She missed Andrea to this day. Two years after her death and she still missed her. She began to wonder if she would ever mend.

Jim appeared in front of Melinda. Melinda was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even sense his arrival. "Mel…" he said softly as he always did when she was upset.

Melinda was caught by surprise as she looked up and met eyes with the man she had loved for so many years. "Jim? I thought you…" she started to say as the tears began to fall faster and harder. She put the album on the coffee table and stood facing him.

Jim shook his head, "Nope, something is keeping me here." He said to her.

Melinda stood there looking at Jim. Tears poured out of her red eyes. "What's keeping you here?" She asked him through her sobs. She knew he had to crossover, as little she actually wanted him to. It was over for them, and that was something she didn't want to admit. She couldn't make him stay here; he had a better life in the light.

Jim smiled at his love. He walked over to her and raised his hand and placed it to her face. It pained him that he couldn't wipe away her tears, that he was causing these tears. He knew that he would never be able to touch her ever again. Those days were over for him. His smile was as soft and comforting as it always was. He answered by simply stating, "You."

Melinda didn't know what to think, she was happy that he wanted to stay with her. That the love he had for her was making him stay. She began to wonder if this was how Delia and Rick felt when she had told them that their loves were still with them. She was brought back to a time when she made Jim promise her this would never happen. "Jim, promise me something. Don't make me your unfinished business." The voice rang in her mind like a canary. She knew she had to say it, "Jim, you need to crossover." She couldn't believe she got the words out. The words that she spoke made her weak at the knees, she felt as though she was about to fall over.

Jim smiled and nodded, "I know." He said to her. "But there's still something left I have to do." He began to explain.

Melinda was confused, what did he have to do? Was his unfinished business the baby that they were trying to make? It was a little late for that. "What do you have to do?" She asked.

Jim closed his eyes from the pain he was starting to endure. "I am not the only one." He said to her. And as quickly as he said that, he vanished.

Melinda didn't know what to think in the split second that he remained there. His vanish caught her by surprise. "Jim!" She started to call out. "Jim Jim!" She screamed louder and louder trying to get him to come back.

Delia and Ned, who were upstairs, heard her cries. Ned looked to his mother, "Do you think…" he paused for a moment, remembering that his mother generally liked to be excluded from all the ghost talk he shared with Melinda.

Delia nodded, "Jim's a ghost." She said as she grabbed her teenage son by the hand and pulled him downstairs. "Melinda, are you alright?"

Melinda turned to Delia and Ned with tears now streaming down her face. "No, I am not alright! Jim's gone!" She screamed at them and fell to the floor. She hoped that he had not really been there. That she wanted so badly to see him again that she manifested his ghost.

Delia and Ned fell to her side and held her hands. "Yeah, but have you seen his…ghost?" Ned asked cautiously.

Melinda nodded, "That's what I was talking about. His ghost was here, and said something very cryptic and then vanished in an instant." She said to them.

Delia felt concern plaguing her face. "What did he say?" She asked. Maybe there was some clue to whatever she had been learning over the last two years about this Romano and Gabriel. And the crazy thing that happened with Tom Gordon, the man Melinda thought was her father.

Melinda looked into Delia's eyes, "He said that he's not the only one." She said with a cracking voice. She had been starting to lose it with all of the crying and screaming.

Delia didn't know what to make of what that meant. "Do you have any idea what it means? Are there others that need your help before he does?" She asked.

Melinda shook her head. "I can't even begin to guess what it could possibly mean." She said with hopelessness in her voice.

Delia wanted to help, but didn't know how. "Well, I suggest we get more…people like you together. You know, like your mom." She suggested.

"And Eli!" Ned also suggested.

Melinda nodded, "maybe that would help." She said. She also hoped that Jim would appear again, now that she knew it was real, he was really a ghost.

The three of them got up and left the house. "I'll drive." Delia offered as she started to walk to her car.

Melinda nodded and followed; she sat in the front seat of the car and wiped away the tears that had finally slowed. She didn't know that tear ducts could hold so many tears.

Ned climbed into the back seat, slid into the middle seat, and put his head between the two front seats, "Let's go!" He demanded.

Delia buckled herself in. Her face drastically changed into her motherly disciplining face, "Not until you sit back and buckle up!" She commanded.

Ned rolled his eyes, "Mom, this is a little more important!" He fought back. All he got was a glare through the review mirror from his mother and he sat back and buckled himself in.

Delia switched from the glare to a smile. She looked at Melinda, "You should buckle up too." She said softly.

Melinda reached over and pulled the seatbelt over her body, the shoulder part brushed her puffy face.

As soon as Delia heard both clicks she shifted into drive and they were off to Eli's.

At the same time, Jim had reappeared in the Himalayas, where Rick was doing studies with a group of other scientists while he was on sabbatical. He looked over the six scientists and spotted Rick. He approached the professor; he knew it would be hard to reach him. Now would be the perfect time for Rick to be able to see, or at least hear like Eli, ghosts. "Rick! Rick, Melinda needs you!" He yelled. He didn't know how this ghost and human thing worked exactly. All he knew was that sometimes people closer to the paranormal could pick up on ghosts. After a few times yelling, he realized he was getting nowhere. He walked up to Rick and tried to grab his shoulder.

Rick, who was observing an artifact that was found earlier that day, had a rush of chills. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. Could he be being haunted? 'Where is Melinda when I need her?' he thought to himself. He stood up slowly and looked around; last thing he wanted was to appear crazy. "I can't help you…" he whispered. "Unless, of course, you possess one of my colleagues here." He whispered again pointing to the five other scientists in the tent with his big grin.

Jim looked at the five scientists of choice. He knew he had to do it, but he had no idea how. "I need your help!" He said as he tried to grab Rick's shoulder again.

Rick's body stressed further with chills. "You need to stop doing that!" He exclaimed.

One of the male scientists looked at him. "Stop doing what?" He asked Rick.

Rick's eyes widened in embarrassment, he smiled nervously and tried to come up with a witty remark. He had nothing, for the first time he had nothing to say. He just decided to run with it. "Alright, you need to manage to grab onto his body. Step inside of it and connect to him. At least that's what my books said." He said as he looked around hoping the ghost was still there.

Jim still wasn't sure what to do, but he tried it. He stepped inside of the scientist, who was now looking very strangely at Payne. He hoped he could connect, which he did manage. He wasn't sure how it happened but it did. Now his worry was how long would this last? "Rick…Melinda needs your help!" He informed Rick.

The words the scientist spoke sunk deep into Rick's heart. He was gone for three months and Melinda is in need of help. He looked into the scientist's eyes, hoping he could recognize who it was deep inside. After some time of trying to figure it out, with no luck, he decided to ask, "Who are you?"

Jim shook the scientist's head, "That doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters now is that you are with Melinda. She needs you." He managed to get out before he lost contact with the scientist. He knew he had to let Payne know that he lost contact. He quickly grabbed for his shoulder again. "This is all I can do…" he said hoping Rick would hear him.

Rick didn't hear Jim, but got the idea. He looked at the now conscious scientist. He smiled and said, "The high altitude is getting to me. I need to get down from here. I think I will take one of the jeeps and drive into the city. Don't expect me back anytime soon." He said to his colleague as he patted his shoulder with a smile. He started to walk out of the tent; he grabbed keys before he left. He rushed into one of the jeeps they had taken up there into the mountains. He started it up and sped as fast as he could into the city. "I am on my way Melinda!" He exclaimed.

Jim sat next to Rick with a smile in the jeep's passenger seat. He touched the professor's shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone.

Rick was caught by surprise, "Look…ghost…you are going to have to not do that while I am going one hundred miles an hour!" he yelled at what looked like an empty seat next to him. "I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. I really wish I could see ghosts now." He said.

Jim nodded, "You have no idea how much I wish that now." He said with slight irritation in his voice.

Melinda and the others had reached Eli's house. Eli came out at the sight of Delia's car outside. "What's going on?" He asked with urgency.

Delia was the only one to leave the car, "Melinda saw Jim." She informed the psychologist.

Eli felt pain for his friend and ghostly mentor. "When?" He asked.

"Back, at the house." She said to him, she's shaken up. She may need your and her mother's help on this one." She said seeming to be exhausted.

Eli nodded, "Then let's get out of here." He said as he rushed to the car and climbed in next to Ned.

Ned looked at him, "Be sure to buckle up before she snaps." He said jokingly as his mother got in the driver's seat.

Delia let out a little chuckle, "very funny Ned." She said to him. "Alright, time to pick up mom." Delia said as she glanced over at Melinda who just stared out the window blankly. "Right…" She said with worry. She looked back at her son and Eli.

The two young men in the back seat couldn't help but feel sadness for their friend. They wanted to help, but this was up to Melinda to feel better.

Delia started up the car and they headed out to Melinda's mother's house. She pulled into the driveway and looked at the dark house. "It looks dark…" She said disappointedly. Just as she said that she saw headlights behind her. Delia got out of the car and looked into the lights blindly until they turned off.

Melinda's mother got out of her car, she rushed to Delia. "What's wrong?" She knew Delia being here couldn't mean anything good now that her daughter is a widow.

"Melinda saw Jim's…ghost…" Delia said.

Beth couldn't believe it, Jim didn't cross over? "Why did he stay behind?" She asked Delia in a whisper as to not let Melinda hear.

Delia shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "We don't know. All Melinda said he said was that he wasn't the only one. Not much of a clue in that. I think she will need everyone for this one." Delia said. Delia was actually feeling happiness from the idea of being involved, even if it was a bittersweet happiness. "So, get in the car, we are going to go back to the house. It may be easier for Jim to reach us there." She said as she motioned to her car.

Beth nodded and walked over to the front passenger seat. She tapped on the window hoping to get Melinda's attention.

Melinda looked at her mother, tears started to fall again. She rolled down the window, "Momma." She said with the tears streaming again.

Beth hurt as she saw the tears fall, "Oh, sweetheart." She exclaimed as she forced herself through the window and hugged her. "We will take care of this, and you do know what's best for Jim, right?"

Melinda broke free of the hug and nodded, "yes, but I don't know if I can do it." She said to her mother.

Beth nodded, "Then I will do it." She declared to her daughter. She went and opened the door to the backseat. She made Ned scoot into the middle of the backseat.

Delia smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's get out of here." She said again. She looked over to Melinda. She really missed Melinda's perkiness and wondered when she would have that Melinda back. She started driving back to Melinda's house.

As the car pulled into the driveway, Melinda looked at the house again. It had become more painful to see. She wasn't sure if she could even stand. "I can't go in there." She said to Delia, "Take me to the shop. I want to sleep there tonight." She requested.

Delia nodded, "Alright," She said to Melinda. She could see Melinda fall further into this depression, they needed to fix this. She started the car again and they headed to the shop.

Rick had made it to the city just at the base of the mountain. He rushed to the closest person he could find. "Uhh, do you speak English?" He asked.

The man looked at Rick and nodded, "Yes…I speak a little English." He said brokenly.

Rick smiled, "Great…where's the airport?" He asked.

Jim couldn't believe he didn't know where the airport was. He tried the possession thing with this guy. "You don't know where the airport is?" He exclaimed through the man.

Rick chuckled, "Hey your English is all of a sudden really good!" After a few seconds he realized, "Oh…it's you…" He thought about the question, "Well, I had serious jetlag when the others picked me up…I slept all the way up. I only knew my way here because we have to come here every now and then for supplies."

Jim made the man's head nod, "Alright…" he said as he let go.

The man shook his head, "Airport is down this road." He said in his broken English.

Rick nodded and thanked him as he got back in the jeep and drove off. "Alright, Ghost, if you are still here…let me know…"

Jim didn't know what to do; he was told not to "touch" him while he was driving. So he used his energy to turn on the radio.

Rick looked at the radio and smiled, "Great..." He turned off the radio, "if you don't mind, I am not in the mood for music." He said in a rush. He got to the airport and jumped out of the car. "Alright, you better stick with me until the end." He said to the air.

Jim knew he had to return to Melinda, but he didn't know how to let him know. He tried to possess other people, but he couldn't. "Alright, I just hope you get this. I am going back to Melinda." He said next to Payne. He waited a moment to see if there was any recognition, there was none, so he left.

Payne got to the desk, "I need your very next flight into Grandview, NY!" He exclaimed rushed and exhausted. He handed over his credit card.

The man at the desk looked at him. "It leaves in thirty minutes…it will be a miracle if you can make it."

"When's the next one?" Rick asked.

"Next week." He explained.

Rick knew he had to make it. "I can't go next week, I have to go now. I will just have to make it." He said with ambition in his voice.

The man nodded and handed him a ticket. "Good luck." He said.

Rick nodded as he ran, "thanks!" He ran as fast as he could, trying not to hit anyone as he ran. He made it to where his airplane was about to lift off. "Wait, I need to be on this flight!" He exclaimed.

The attendant looked over his ticket and nodded. "Enjoy your flight." She said.

Rick was tired of pleasantries; he just ran onto the plane and took his seat. And he was just in time. Within a matter of minutes the plane was lifting off. He looked around hoping the ghost was still with him. "Are you here?" He asked as he looked around. He was waiting for the ghost to take over someone's, which never happened. He saw that people were starting to look at him oddly. He smiled and said, "Sorry…" he remained silent the rest of the flight.

Jim had left Rick and returned to the group at the antique shop. His arrival wasn't noticed right away. Beth was attempting to get Melinda to sleep, so neither of them sensed his arrival.

Eli felt something, but didn't know what. All of a sudden he heard, "Eli…" in a whisper. He looked around, "Hello?" he asked.

Delia looked at him, "is something wrong?" She asked him.

He walked over to the single mother, "I heard Jim, I think he's here." He whispered to her so Melinda wouldn't hear. He knew that was the last thing she needed right now, she was already almost asleep for the first time since Jim was killed. "Can I speak with you…in the other room?" He asked hoping Jim and Delia would pick up on his hint.

Delia knew what he wanted, but wanted to wait until Jim answered his request before she said anything.

Jim nodded, "Alright…but I want to talk to Melinda." He whispered to Eli.

Eli nodded to Delia and asked the question again, "Delia? Can I talk to you?"

Delia shook her head and laughed, "Sorry, I am a little sleep deprived, yeah let's talk." She said as she walked over to him.

Beth looked up and saw Jim, her jaw dropped. She got a "hush" look from Eli and immediately looked back at Melinda who was nearly asleep. She looked back up at Eli and nodded.

Ned wasn't naïve or dumb, he knew Jim was there, but he played along. He understood everything that was going on. He went over to Beth to help with Melinda. He looked at her face, still covered in pain and still wet from her tears. Even if she did fall asleep it wouldn't be a good sleep.

Eli and Delia walked into the store front, "Alright…are you in here? I really hate that I can't see them." He said in a loud whisper.

"Yes, I am here." Jim said irritated. "I want to talk to Melinda!" He exclaimed.

"Not now, she's almost asleep. She hasn't slept since your death." Eli informed his ghostly friend.

Delia nodded, "not to mention, seeing you has sent her spiraling further into depression. You being a ghost is not helping." She added.

Jim looked at Delia, "Eli, tell her that she can't tell me when I can and cannot see my own wife!" He exclaimed in her unresponsive face.

Eli looked over to Delia, "He…didn't really appreciate what you said, even though I agree with you." He explained to Delia.

Jim was now angry, "You agree with her?" He asked?

Eli nodded, "She isn't your wife anymore, she needs to move on…and so do you. She can't cross you over, so I am going to." He explained.

"Well, I have been part of this spirit thing longer than you; she needs to be part of my crossing over, so either way she has to do it." Jim explained.

Eli was silent, he knew Jim was right, "crap…" he said with hopelessness.

Delia looked at Eli, "What? What did he say?" She asked, trying to get all of the information.

Eli looked at Delia, "He needs Melinda in order to crossover." He told her.

Delia threw her hands up in the air, "of course!" She yelled exasperatedly. She then realized she yelled loud enough for Melinda to hear. "Oops…" she whispered.

Melinda did indeed hear it. She woke up and lifted her head. "What was that?" She asked tiredly.

Beth rubbed her daughter's forehead. "Nothing, sweetheart." She said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, Eli and my mom are talking in the other room. It was my mom; Eli probably said something that irritated her." Ned explained as he grabbed her hand and started to rub it with his hand. He looked up at Beth, his eyes said it all, "I wonder what is going on out there." He thought hoping Beth was also a mind reader.

Beth nodded; she knew what he was saying in his head. Not as a mind reader, but as someone who knew what was going on and cared so much for Melinda.

Jim looked at Eli, who was looking the other direction. "I know I am not Melinda's husband, and I know I have to crossover. I am fixing it; I just need to explain myself." He said to Eli.

Eli looked confused, "Yeah, what was that all about? The…'I am not the only one' thing?" He asked.

Jim smiled, though his smile was empty, "You will know soon enough." He said.

Delia was getting excited, the thing she wanted to know more than anything, "What did he say?" She asked.

Eli shook his head, "he isn't going to tell me." He said disappointedly.

"It isn't your place. It is between Melinda, me, and the other one." Jim explained.

"So, I am obviously not the 'other one' then?" Eli asked.

Jim shook his head, "No, close but no…" he said to him in a little chuckle.

"Can you at least tell us who the other one is?" Eli asked, hoping to get some kind of information from him. He was a Psychologist with a PhD, if he couldn't get Jim to talk then no one could.

Jim didn't answer and just went back to where Melinda was. He was immediately seen by Beth.

Beth shook her head; she didn't want any more pain caused to her daughter. "Eli, Delia…please come in here!" she called out.

Eli looked around, "Jim? Jim? Oh man!" He exclaimed. He turned to Delia, "This is why I wish I could see them!" He exclaimed.

Delia rolled her eyes and pulled him into the back room with the others. "Yes?" She asked.

Melinda opened her eyes to see her friend, but instead it was Jim that caught her eye. "Jim…" She said weakly. "I had a horrible dream…" she said to him, she was too tired to even sense that he was an earthbound spirit. She had convinced herself that his death was a horrifying nightmare.

Jim didn't know how to break it to her, but he needed to, "Mel…" he said to her.

Melinda tried to start crying, but the tears would not come. "It…it…it…wasn't…" she proclaimed. "Oh, Jim."

"I know, Mel…but it's ok. I am ok, I promise. I am almost ready to go into the light. And you know, thanks to you, I am not so afraid. I remember…after the plane crash, when you crossed over all of those spirits and even I got to see the light. It relaxed me. I know it will only bring peace, I know that my brother will be waiting for me on the other side. And I will wait for you; I will be the second face you see when you come to the other side." Jim said to his love.

Melinda was confused, "Second?" She asked.

Jim smiled, "yeah…you told me that Andrea was going to be the first." He said in the voice he always used to joke with her.

Melinda chuckled, which brought peace to her friends', and mother's heart. "Well, I changed my mind; I want you to be the first…and Andrea." She said as she sat up and got in his face.

Jim smiled his empty smile again, "You got it." In a normal conversation, this is where they would kiss, but this would never happen again. "So, are you ready? Because I almost am." He said to her.

Melinda didn't know what that meant, "Almost? What's keeping you here?" She asked.

"The other one…" Jim said to her.

Melinda felt her heart breaking, "other one?" She asked, "Jim…" She stated angrily.

Jim's eyes widened, "No, not that. Remember our last meeting? Where I said I was not the only one?" He asked.

Melinda sighed with relief, "I thought…"

Jim looked at her disappointedly, "Mel, you know I would never have cheated on you."

Melinda nodded, "it just sounded weird." She said to him.

Jim smiled, "I want you to go to sleep now. I will be right here next to you like I have been every night." He said to her as he tried to kiss her on the lips.

Melinda felt the energy of Jim's kiss, she thought back to all the kisses she knew she would never forget. This thought gave her peace. Afterwards she looked at him, "but you need to crossover soon." She said to him.

Jim shook his head, "I can't until tomorrow. That's when the other one will be here." He said to her.

Melinda nodded, "I am tired." She said. She looked at her mother, "can you fill the two who can't hear him in? I am going to sleep…" She said and yawned soon thereafter.

Beth nodded as she felt her daughter's head on her lap. She remembered the first time her daughter did this out of sadness. It was right after Tom left, when Melinda thought that horrible man was her father. She began to cry for her daughter. She had so many dreams to fulfill with this man, and now those dreams were crushed. She looked up at Jim, "Who is the other one?" She asked.

Eli jumped in, "Oh, no, he won't tell us that." He said irritated.

Jim laughed, "You will all know soon enough. All of you go to sleep. The other one could be here when you all wake up, if you sleep in that is." He said to his former mother in-law.

Beth nodded, "Alight." She said to him. She looked at everyone else, "Here it goes…" She began.

Rick was awoken by the flight attendant, "Sir?" she said to him. "The plane has landed, you need to get off." She informed him.

Rick stirred awake, "We're in Grandview already?" He asked.

The flight attendant nodded, "Yes, sir, so if you wouldn't mind."

She hadn't even finished her sentence before Rick had jumped out of his seat. He couldn't believe he actually fell asleep. He ran off the plane and got out of the airport as fast as he could. He stopped after running a ways. For two reasons; reason one, he was out of breath and reason two, "I left my clothes in the Himalayas!" He exclaimed. He had left in such a hurry; he didn't even bother to pack. Depending on what was wrong with Melinda was wavering on his return to the group. "Alright, Ghost…I need you to get a hold of someone so you can tell me where she is…" he demanded looking at all the people passing by. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. "Nice, so I am on my own? Well she's in one of two places, her house or her shop." He said, "How's that for my college education?" He asked thinking the ghost was still with him. He started in the direction of Melinda's house.

He arrived after a long…long run. He noticed the for sale sign that Delia had placed, "For sale? What and the hell happened here?" He asked himself. He knew that she would never sell the house; she loved the house that Jim fixed up. He approached the house and tried to open the door. It was locked, so he started to bang on the door and ring the doorbell as he always did to get her attention before, "Melinda! Melinda!" He called out. No answer worried him even more. He looked at his watch and did the math, "The shop would be open by now!" He exclaimed, he turned and finally noticed Melinda's SUV in the driveway. "What's going on?" He asked again. He walked over and tried to open the door. It was unlocked. He got in and saw the keys lying on the passenger seat. He picked them up, started the car, and began driving to the shop. "Hey, it beats running huh?" He asked the ghost that wasn't there.

After a few minutes Rick reached the shop, he looked inside as he was parked by the curb; "It looks closed…" he got out and walked over to the door. A little sign caught his eye; he read it out loud, "This shop will be closed until further notice due to the most recent tragedy?" His heart began to break as he thought the worst had happened, "You said she needed my help! Not that she was…oh my God…MELINDA?" He asked thinking that the ghost was in fact Melinda. "Please tell me it's not you, it can't be you!" He said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Ned heard someone screaming and went to investigate. "I'll be back…" he said to the others. He walked out and saw Rick with his back against the window. He walked out, "Professor Payne?" He asked.

Rick's tear filled eyes opened and he turned to the young teen, "Ned, where's Melinda?" He asked hoping to hear that she was alive.

Ned used his thumb to point back through the door, "Inside…what are you doing back here?" He asked, then it hit him, "You're the other one!" He said, "Come on, we have been waiting!" He said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back room.

Rick had no idea what he was talking about, "What other one? You mean the ghost? It came for me but didn't tell me who it was…" He said as he was being pulled. He made it into the backroom and saw Melinda standing there, as beautiful as ever. His eyes met hers and he saw the pain. "Melinda…what's wrong?"

Melinda was caught by surprise to see Rick standing there in the same room, "Rick!" She said as she started to cry and ran into his arms. "I am so happy to see you! But why did you come back?" She asked.

"Believe it or not…a ghost told me to. It possessed a colleague of mine and told me you needed me." He explained, "But it didn't tell me who it was." He finished.

Melinda was shocked. She turned to Jim, "he's the other one?" She asked.

Jim nodded to her and looked at him, "Now I can explain. When I said, 'I am not the only one,' I meant that I am not the only one who loves you and not the only one you love." He explained.

Melinda turned back to Rick, "It was Jim." She said to him. "Jim…" she couldn't bring herself to say it but she had to, "died…a few days ago." She was able to say.

Rick's heart broke for her, "Jim's dead?" He asked.

Melinda nodded and said, "He's here, with us now." She looked at him, "He needed you here in order to crossover."

Rick chuckled a little, "Why me?" He asked.

"He said, because you love me…" Melinda answered.

Rick's eyes opened wide, "He knew?"

Jim nodded, "I knew…it was so obvious." He said to them.

Eli looked at Rick, "He said it was obvious…" he said to his fellow PhD.

Rick blushed a little and began to look more and more uncomfortable, "Is he angry?"

Beth and Melinda looked at Jim and saw him shake his head no. Beth turned back to Rick, "He shook his head. So, no he's not angry with you." She informed him.

"Beth, tell him this." Jim began; he didn't want Melinda to say these things. "I knew from the beginning. At first I was angry because…well she was my wife. Now all that is important is that she is taken care of and happy." He continued as he walked over to Melinda.

Melinda had begun crying as Jim spoke, she looked into his eyes as he approached her. His love for her was so strong, and she would miss that.

Jim looked so deeply into Melinda's eyes, "I never want to see tears. I always hated seeing her tears. And now, I am causing them. I know she will be happy with you." He looked back to Beth, "tell him that." He commanded.

Beth smiled and nodded. She looked over to Rick, "He said that he was angry at first, but now he wants you to take care of her and make her happy. He knows you can do that. And he never wants to see her tears again." She informed the professor.

Rick looked around not knowing where Jim stood exactly, "Jim…I never intended making a move. I went on sabbatical because I was so in-love with her. I couldn't stand being near her because I knew I would never hold her the way I wanted to." He said passionately. "Or is that too much information?" He said with his half smile.

Melinda was shocked that Rick felt that way. She didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't know what to say to that.

Jim chuckled, "A little, but that is exactly why I know you will make her happy." He said as he now stood next to Rick.

Eli wanted to answer this one, "He said, a little." He purposely omitted the last part because, let's face it, he didn't like Rick.

Beth looked at Eli waiting for him to add the last part, which didn't happen, "but that's why he knows you will make her happy." She said to Rick.

Rick finally looked at Melinda. He didn't know what to say, this was not a day he thought would ever happen. He had imagined her finding out his true feelings for her, but he never thought about Jim dying and playing matchmaker.

Melinda looked at Rick; she shook her head still out of shock. "Everyone else seems to be less shocked. I never knew. And that's why you left on sabbatical? Not because you had this great chance? But to get away from me?" She asked a little hurt.

Rick breathed in and out and walked over to her, "I needed to get over you. It killed me to see you so happily married to Jim. At first, I thought I was falling for you because my wife had just died. Then I realized that I was so intrigued by your ability and what you had chosen to do with it. I realized what an amazing woman you are. And that is what I fell in-love with." He explained sweetly.

Melinda smiled, she never knew and now that she did she realized that she had too been falling in-love with him. "I guess…" She started as she looked over at Jim.

Jim smiled, "Mel, it's alright." He said to her.

Melinda nodded and looked back at Rick, "I guess I also started to fall for you. But I had Jim to help me hold back those feelings." She started. She wanted something to relate it to. She looked at her mother, "Like my mom did at first with her ability. She never told anyone, but it caused her more harm than good to hold it all back." She looked back to Rick, "I can't believe all of this." She said, still in shock. So much was happening to her in such a little time. She looked back to Jim, "What now? Are you ready?" She asked.

Jim shook his head no, "there's one more thing I need to see." He said. He looked to Eli and walked over to him. He began to whisper in his ear. Neither Melinda nor Beth could hear what he was saying. "You understand?" He said out loud to Eli.

Eli nodded and looked at Rick. He walked over to his fellow professor and started to also whisper in his ear. Afterward he looked shocked at Rick, "That's honestly what he said, believe it or not."

Rick looked questioningly at Eli but wasn't going to argue, after all what could Jim do now if Eli was lying? He leaned in and gently kissed Melinda in the lips. After the little kiss he looked into her shocked eyes, "one…I have wanted to do that for a long time…and two…Eli said that's what Jim said. So it's Eli's fault." He said with a big grin on his face.

Melinda looked at Jim; "is that what you…" she started and was cut off by Jim's nod. "You wanted him to kiss me? Why?" She asked.

Jim shrugged, "Closure…for both of us." He said, "Don't get me wrong, that was hard to see…but I also know that you will be happy." He walked up to her. "I have a request for you as well." He said to her. He whispered to her and then looked just beyond her. "You know, back after the plane crash…when you crossed all those souls over? The energy was so heavy that even I saw the light. You know what I felt then? I felt peace. I knew that everyone walking into that light were happy and were ok with their lives being cut so short. I also know that my brother will be waiting for me; he and I are going to pick up right where we left off. So, just know that I won't be alone, and I will wait for you." He looked into the light. "We all will." He said.

Melinda's tears fell hard and fast. "All?" She asked.

Jim smiled and nodded, "My brother, Andrea, your non-psychopathic father, Charlie Banks, and even Kate Payne. At least that's what they look like, from the pictures you showed me." He said to her.

Melinda could barely breathe, "They're there too?" She asked him.

Jim nodded, "It's good to see Andrea again, she looks so happy." He said with a smile of pride on his face. "Don't ever feel like what you do isn't worth it. They are all there because of you! Melinda, I will love you forever." He said sweetly. He looked over at Eli, "Did you get all of that?"

Eli, who was now crying from what he heard, nodded to Jim. "I am honored to have known you, Jim you are a great man." He said through his tears.

Jim smiled and looked at Melinda, "I am who I am because of the biggest inspiration of my life, Melinda." He painfully closed his eyes and looked at the light, "I guess I need to go." He said then looked back to Melinda, "I don't want you to cry as I leave. I want to see you the way I have always known you, happy." He said to her.

Melinda nodded as she started to wipe away her tears. "Ok, I will stop. I promise. I am just going to miss you, that's all." She said to him.

Jim looked at Rick, "You won't for long. You have another man who loves you very much. He will be there for you. And you have good friends to back you up." He finished. He saw that she was no longer crying but smiling. He smiled back and tried to touch her cheek.

Melinda touched her cheek; she couldn't imagine life without his touch again. But she smiled and nodded, she knew it was time.

Rick and the other "blind moles," as Rick would put it, looked at Melinda and Eli who were deep in emotion. "This is a very emotion crossing…even the heartless Psych professor is crying." Rick said with sarcasm in reference to his dislike for Eli.

Eli sent a little glare in Rick's direction. But then allowed him a little smile, "If only you could hear the wonderful things Jim is saying about you. I can't imagine what he sees in you." He jabbed back.

Melinda looked at them, "children…please." She said with sarcastic irritation. She looked back at Jim, "What will I do with them?" She chuckled.

Jim chuckled, "You are going to be just fine." He smiled and started to walk into the light. He stopped just before he reached it, and turned to Melinda. "I love you." He said to her.

Melinda nodded with a smile, "I love you, too." She said to him.

Jim smiled and continued into the light.

Melinda watched Jim disappear, after which she closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "Wow, and I thought crossing Andrea over was hard." She said.

Rick rushed to her side and guided her to a chair, "Melinda, sit…" He said with worry.

Melinda sat as Rick guided her, "He had one last request from me," She said, "He wanted me to…" She started as she moved her right hand to her left and slipped off her wedding ring. "He wanted me to give you this." She said as she handed over the rings that showed her never ending love for Jim. "Don't ask why, he didn't give me a reason."

Rick wasn't sure what to do; he didn't know why Jim would want this to be happening. "This was the last thing he wanted?" He asked Melinda as he held out his hand.

Melinda put the rings in his hand. "I am sure he wants you to keep them safe, and as a sign from him that he's ok if we are together."

Rick smiled, "We can take things as slow as you want...nothing even needs to happen…remember that." He said, not sure how to handle this situation. He closed his fingers around the rings that were given to him.

Melinda looked up at Rick and smiled, "Slow works." She said to him and reached out to hold the fist that held her old rings.

Rick smiled, "So, what did he say?" he asked, "I just can't handle the fact that Eli knows and I don't." He attacked his disliked colleague.

Melinda rolled her eyes, "First off, you two need to start to get along." She scolded the both of them. "Second, he said that he knew I would be fine, because I had another man who loves me very much." She explained with a smile, "And friends who will always be there for me." She said as she looked over her friends who stood there who were also smiling. She looked passed them and saw her mother in the background. "Mom…" she said with certain happiness in her voice.

Beth smiled and walked up to her beloved daughter. She took Melinda into her arms in a motherly hug. "You didn't tell them who all were there." She said to Melinda.

Melinda laughed as tears began to fall again, "Everyone was there waiting for him in the light. His brother, father, my dad –" She started to name off until she was cut off.

"Real or freaky?" Rick asked with a chuckle.

Melinda gave him her "shut up" smile and said, "Real…" She looked at Delia, "Charlie was there…"

Delia nearly fell to her knees at the thought of it. They hadn't even known each other. There was something obviously special about Melinda, something no one knew.

Melinda then looked at Rick, "And…Kate." She said.

Rick gave a half smile, the other love of his life. But also, the woman that ripped up his heart the day he found out she cheated on him.

Melinda looked to the floor, "And Andrea…" She said out loud, but to herself.

Delia smiled, "Your old friend?" she asked remembering the stories that Melinda told her during the first few months of their partnership.

Melinda nodded as she looked up at Delia, "So, Delia, how do you go on from here?" She asked.

Delia looked at Rick, "Well, I wasn't in the same place you are. I didn't have a wonderful man to catch me as I fell." She said.

Rick smiled, and looked down to Melinda, "And I will catch you every time I need to."

Melinda smiled, "I think that's why Jim was so ok with leaving me with you." She said.

Rick nodded, "Some will." He joked as he bent down and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Eli smiled, "Jim's right, you're going to be just fine, because we are all here." He said.

The group all huddled together as they all began to mend from the night's actions. Jim was a part of all of their lives and now he was gone, and with people that they each loved deeply, and even if Eli wasn't really part of that, he still cared about each person he was with.


End file.
